


Black and White

by C_S_Stars



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Found Family, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Shadowsan (Carmen Sandiego), Shadow-dad, Some angst of course, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Twin AU, graham is smitten, reluctant dad shadowsan, we die like woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_S_Stars/pseuds/C_S_Stars
Summary: Black and White, White and Black. Two halves of one whole that should never be parted, a pair destined to do great things. But when Black Sheep - the baby of V.I.L.E. - finds out the truth about her home and path she's longed so long to take, she is urged to depart from her other half and set off on her own. Now on her own, White Fox - the golden child of V.I.L.E. - must navigate a labyrinth of deceit and powerplays, family and loyalty with only her trusted partner watching her back. The game will be long, but White is well-versed in games, and we all know the old rule of chess... white moves first. And that's just what she intends to do.
Relationships: El Topo | Antonio/Le Chèvre | Jean-Paul, Gray | Crackle (Carmen Sandiego) & Original Female Character(s), Gray | Crackle (Carmen Sandiego)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Black and White

Summary:

_ Black and White, White and Black. Two halves of one whole that should never be parted, a pair destined to do great things. But when Black Sheep - the baby of V.I.L.E. - finds out the truth about her home and path she's longed so long to take, she is urged to depart from her other half and set off on her own. Now on her own, White Fox - the golden child of V.I.L.E. - must navigate a labyrinth of deceit and powerplays, family and loyalty with only her trusted partner watching her back. The game will be long, but White is well-versed in games, and we all know the old rule of chess... white moves first. And that's just what she intends to do. _

* * *

Chapter 1- The Beginning of it All

Leaning back in her seat, she smiles at the man across from her.  **“...-First day of class, and I was already making friends... and enemies.”**

“Are you really planning on telling me everything?” He asks in exasperation. 

“Not  _ everything _ , but most of it.” Is her response with a cheeky grin. 

And so she tells him. Even though he was there, it’s still different from her perspective. Or, as he thinks, her sisters perspective. 

Graham was one of only three people who learned and could tell her and Black Sheep apart. But the last 6 months of separation has changed them all. Just enough that he’s not been able to pick up that he’s talking to the older twin instead of the younger. 

Back on the island, it had been a game for the sisters. For the students, it had been a right of passage. (Not that any of them succeeded) to see if any of them could tell the sisters apart. 

They aren’t identical twins, there were some subtle physical features that were different between them, and their hair colors were different. (but some hair dye easily took care of that.) And having spent their entire lives together, they knew how the other acted. It was easy enough to pretend to be each other. (Not for long of course, Black Sheep was always more naive and innocent, playful and light, than she ever was.)

When she reaches the part of their first caper after graduation, she hesitates for a moment. 

She hadn’t been able to go on it. Oh, she had passed, with flying colors of course. (She’s the Islands Golden Child. Trained and raised by the best. The ideal and perfect thief. She’s the heiress and legacy of the faculty.) But Black Sheep hadn’t. And you can’t have White without Black. 

She had refused to accept graduating without her sister. She had done it politely and tactfully of course, but still refused. And the Faculty wouldn’t accept that. Everyone knew she was the best and would pass, and they weren’t about to let her be held back. They ended up ...debating over the situation for a long while. 

Eventually she was sent to her room to cool down and really think carefully about her choice.

She had gotten to her room to find her sister missing. She hadn’t thought much of it, she knew Black Sheep was upset for failing Shadowsan’s test (though they both knew she really hadn’t) and was off cooling down. It wasn’t until the next day that she learned that her sister had snuck off with the graduates on the caper. 

Locked in their room together, Black Sheep broke down in her arms and told her  _ everything  _ that had happened. 

**“I thought I knew you like the big brother I never had, Gray. Until that moment.”**

He was Black’s big brother and her best friend. That had spent a year together, training and bonding. Learning to trust and rely on one another. They talked about anything and everything. However, unlike Black Sheep, she knew that Gray had a wilder and darker side. He was ambitious and driven, he wouldn’t let anyone stand in his way, and if pushed, he would cross the line. 

**“What can I say? Graduation was a game-changer.”**

It had been. He was still the same, but more ready to do things that he hadn’t been before. (Despite it all, she still trusted him)

**“Evil. Hmph! Our entire upbringing was a lie. Stealing isn't a game. It does harm people. Especially when you're willing to steal lives.”**

For Black that was the truth. But she was the baby, she wasn’t pushed as hard as her sister had been. White always knew the darker side and expectations that would come from them both. More for Black Sheep once she graduated. Shadowsan had made sure she knew, he had taken her aside one day when she was very young and told her what would be expected of her and her role. 

It had been done in the most gentle of ways, sitting at his desk after the last classes of the day had been finished, sheets of paper covering the table as he taught her how to make an origami lotus flower.

“Such is your burden to bear, White Fox,” he told her, very quietly. “And for that, I am truly sorry - I wished not this fate on you or Black Sheep”.

“It’s ok sensei.” She has said while gently patting his hand, “I understand.”

“You do not,” was his response. “Not yet. One day, you might. All I can pray for now is that you may never lose the close bond you share with Black Sheep, for one day you will find it to be your only solace and protection”.

She had nodded in acceptance, knowing that he was right and she didn’t fully understand at that moment, and trusting him when he said she one day would. “I promise I'll protect Black Sheep and always be there for her.” She has said with a strong determination. 

**“Our journey's winding to a close. And I'm not any closer to knowing the story behind your chic new look. Or your name.”** Gray said with a smirk as he turned on his crackle rod. 

White sighs in amused exasperation. **“I'll do my best to cut to the chase...”** She murmurs before launching into what her sister had done in the year she was held back at the academy, from waking up back on the islands after Morocco, to her daring escape and renaming herself. 

It had been hard. She and Black has spent hours talking and making plans to get off the island. It had been the night they had their first serious fight and argument. 

She has refused to leave her sister. And Black had insisted that she accept it and graduate. To get off the island and keep the faculty’s trust. In the end she had agreed, because she knew how right Black was. 

So she graduated and had joined their yearmates on capers for V.I.L.E.

She and Gray had been paired as main partners. Even amongst thieves, there needed to be trust and understanding. And as best friends and closest confidants, they trusted each other completely and worked well together. 

It had been a hard year though. She had never been separated from her sister for so long in their entire lives. But it would be worth it, they would escape V.I.L.E. together and see the world as they had always dreamed. 

Things were going well. Black sheep had been training and biding her time until she could escape. White had been getting documents and places for them to go, had done many successful capers. She and Gray were as close as ever and trusted each other perhaps more than they trusted themselves.

And then disaster struck. 

A big heist, their group all together again and working on it. Chèvre and Topo keeping watch and taking the outer area. Mime Bomb acting as a distraction. Tigress as backup and on cameras and comms while she and Crackle worked the heist. 

Things had been going  _ well _ .

Too bad they hadn’t accounted for Tigress being a  _ backstabbing bitch _ .

(Or, well, she had… she’d always known there was something off about Tigress, that she couldn’t handle not being in the spotlight… she’d just never expected the girl to go and  _ risk an entire caper _ , just for the sake of petty revenge.)

She and Crackle separated. He went and disabled everything, leaving them in the dark on all levels. Only having Tigress as their eyes and ears. 

The had trusted her.

It was a mistake. 

_ “Fox, look out! Crackle is down!” _

_ “Crackle, heads up, guards coming around the corner in 3. 2. 1!” _

She remembers those words ringing in her ears. Remembers rushing to her partners aid and then-!

She woke up three days later (weak as a newborn foxkit, muscles spasming sporadically, and sharp shooting, twitching pains on her right side) to Black at her bedside, with dark-rimmed eyes, unkempt hair, and a deathgrip upon her left hand.

The look in Black’s eyes told her all she needed to know of what happened.

“That backstabbing.  _ Bitch. _ ” She croaked out weakly, relaxing more into the bed. 

Only to jerk violently and try to sit up.

“Graham! Where is he? Black, tell me he’s ok!” She gasps out, fear and agony surging through her. 

“Lover-boy is okay, sis,” Black huffs out. “Bein’ an idiot, though. He blames himself… and Shadowsan being on a crusade about it isn’t helping, either”.

Dr. Bellum and Coach Brunt arrive then with their medical staff who all bustle about and fuss over her. 

She’s filled in on what happened and the damage she’s suffered. 

She’s lucky. 

(It had taken her almost six months to gain her strength and stamina back and she’ll have the electric scars from the incident for the rest of her life. But aside from that, she’s lucky there is no lasting damage to her nerves or heart.)

A week later, Black Sheep fled the island. 

It had been with her blessing, naturally, and it had been one of the hardest things ever to convince her to go without her… and letting go of her. (The year they spent mostly apart helped with them being able to part easier)

But when she wakes up the next morning to Coach Brunt mournfully tell her of what had happened, she doesn’t weep out of anger or sorrow, as they might think, but  _ relief _ .

And then she acts. 

“Tigress. That manipulative  _ bitch _ .” She snarls in rage. (If her eyes lock with Shadowsan’s and they share a look then no one sees it) and at their confused looks, she weaves her tale. She’s been prepared, many plans and backup plans ready to use for any situation. Tigress has always been kept for a scapegoat and to use, she was too perfect to not.

The moment she’s cleared to leave her bed and start getting transported around by wheelchair, she sets up the table for chess and gets to work.

And well, as per the rules…  _ white moves first _ .

“Well, my dear professors. You know I warned you about this one - to keep an eye on her machinations in the shadows, that she was a wild card. I know that you’ve been so kind to only keep her around, all because I saw a smidge of potential in her - and true, she could be a damn good thief. But even  _ I _ could not have foreseen that the tiger would turn out to be a  _ viper _ , hiding in the grass like a  _ coward _ ”.

Sheena is sat in the middle of the room, bound and gagged. White herself is standing weakly, supported only by Graham and a special rigging made especially for her by Dr. Bellum. If looks could kill, White isn’t sure who’d be dead first - herself or Sheena.

“Not only did this  _ backstabbing turncoat _ make an attempt on my life -  _ putting the entire caper and our proud organization and all of our assets at risk in the process I might add _ \- I am also certain now that  _ she alone _ is to blame for the  _ corruption _ of my darling little sister, our beloved Black Sheep!”

She wishes she could turn dramatically and pace across the room, to let out all of this energy somehow, but it is impossible with the way she is at the moment. Instead she just lifts her chin and glares down her nose at the girl, imitating Countess Cleo and Professor Maelstroem to the best of her abilities.

“I mean, think about it. Yes, there might have been some outside influence involved - I, too, experienced that, I will admit. But it wasn’t until this… this shallow scum! - infiltrated our midst that Black started harboring desires to leave our island. Not as one of VILE’s proud, 40 thieves… but through deceit and escape!”

She manages to gather enough strength to pound her hand into her palm. It doesn’t give the satisfying, loud noise she longs for, but it’s a good enough replacement.

“You poisoned my sister’s mind and stole her refreshing innocence,” she hisses, leaning forwards to glare at Sheena. “Had I the strength, I would kill you where you sit. Do you understand that? You are only alive because of my mercy, and because I wanted you to have some semblance of a trial… of course, your fate is to be decided by the glorious masterminds of our proud organization”.

In the background, she can hear Coach Brunt sob and choke out “that’s our little girl”.

It doesn’t take long for the traitor’s fate to be decided. And once she’s locked up, waiting for everything to be set up, White visits Sheena to have some parting words. 

"It's nothing personal really... or, well, it is, actually. Very personal. Personal the second you targeted my sister and partner. If you hadn't gone and been such a jealous bitch and kept your petty grudges to yourself, then it wouldn't have been personal. You were just too good of a scapegoat to not keep around".

“You were just using me this whole time!” She howls in indignation. 

“Not really. I’ve been  _ prepared  _ to use you if need be.” White shrugs and looks down to study her nails. Huh… the polish is cracked, she’ll have to talk to Auntie Cleo about a new manicure and what she uses, because damn, that woman has great nails and she’s never seen them look anything less than perfect.

“You see  _ little kitten _ ,” she continues in a drawl. “You have great potential, unfortunately you decided to throw a tantrum instead of being professional and you put all of us, our work, assets, the entire organization at risk for  _ no _ reason. That makes you a liability.” 

She looks up again and steps forwards, towards the awful machine. Truthfully, White has always hated it, and she doesn’t know if having your memories forcefully erased is a mercy or a living curse. In a dark corner of her mind, she thinks that she’d personally rather just end things with a well-placed bullet or cut.

“Of course… you being a liability means that your use has run out. For both myself and V.I.L.E.”

The girl struggles against her bonds and hisses like an angry cat, and isn’t that wonderfully poetic? Or perhaps ironic? Either way, she just keeps raging, like White hadn’t even spoken. Should’ve figured that the finer points of dramatic monologuing is lost on this one.

“Tools. That’s all we are to you! Tools to be used and tossed away at your convenience!”

And then… then White  _ laughs _ . A laugh that is so unlike her usual one it scares even her. It starts slowly, barely a chuckle or a giggle, and then it just spirals out of control, turning into a mad cackle that would put even the most hardened criminal to shame.

(She has nothing to laugh about, she knows. Much as she might despise Sheena, this isn’t anything to laugh about at all, she hates this whole thing. She’s two steps from cracking and breaking, but as they say… in times like these, you’ve either got to laugh or start screaming).

“Yes.  _ Yes _ , you  _ moron _ , you’re a tool. We’re  _ all _ tools. But if you make the right bonds and connections, you become more. You, little kitten, failed to do so.”

She turns to look at Sheena with what she hopes is a sad expression. “You failed and instead made an enemy out of the most valuable connection you could’ve ever made in your miserable little life”.

“You mean like Gray did?” She asks with a scoff, “How long before you get tired of Gray and toss him aside? He’s seen the real you, he’ll never trust you! And he’s just using you too! You think he actually loves you?!” Sheena snarls with a vindictive sneer. 

(Whites hands clench tightly at her words. She knows none of it is true, but that doesn’t stop the moment of heart wrenching fear and hurt that stabs her at the thought of any of the witches words being true.)

Sheena laughs cruelly, only to choke and pale dramatically as Graham slowly steps out of the shadows to stand behind White. “I’d think again Sheila.” His smooth voice says softly, a dark, hard note promising pain carried in it that has the kitten trembling in fear. 

“Graham is my partner. We trust one another.” She murmurs softly, subtly leaning back into Graham for support. “And that means no secrets.”

A few more words were said before they left, leaving the traitor raging and screaming in her cell. 

**“End of the line. We miss you, Black Sheep.** Especially White Fox. **V.I.L.E. wants a truce.”** Graham states, a frown on his face. 

**“They want me stealing for them, instead of from them.”** She replies flatly. 

**“You've proven yourself. It's all you've ever wanted, isn't it?”** He asks, slowly getting frustrated.  **“The League's offering you a full pardon. Even Shadowsan's on board. They'll make things right if you just come home. Where you belong.”**

**“I was hoping we'd end up on the same side again tonight, Gray. My side.”** She states firmly

**“Still in a league of your own.”** He sighs and stands up while charging the Crackle Rod. (She can’t help the flinch that escapes her as it sparks and crackles) **“Bye-bye, Black Sheep.”**

**“You weren't listening.** She **goes by Carmen now.”** She says with a frown as she stands up (and tries to stop the trembling in her hands with little luck.)

She can see smirk drop and his brows furrow in confusion as he goes over her words again, trying to place what was off. 

She gives a tiny smile and tugs off the wig she’s wearing, releasing her curly black locks from it.

It’s easy to see the instant he realizes what’s going on. His whole body jerks back, causing him to topple back into the bench. At the same time he hurls his weapon away from her as far as he can. 

“ _ White?” _ He croaks out, staring at her with wide eyes that flick all over her face, taking in her features. “What….why….I thought you were in- ….crickey! what’s going  _ on _ ?”

White offers an apologetic smile and shrugs. Not bothering to watch him, she quickly grabs her bag and shoves the wig into it while removing her jacket and top to swap them with different ones that she has on hand. 

(Dark blue with a big, heavy hood that will hide everything she doesn’t want shown. Blue for the night, which she aims to blend in with, blue for the freedom she and Black - now Carmen - always dreamed of. Blue for  _ Marian Hood _ .)

Out of the corner of her eye she can see his hands twitch and close into fists and his eyes staring at her scars before her new top and coat cover them. 

She turns to face him and pushes him back down when he tries to stand. She follows him down, settling herself to straddle his lap. 

A smile tugs at her lips when he takes a shaky breath. 

“Last I heard love,” he murmurs huskily, resting his hands on her hips. “You were cleared and off in Asia.”

“I was, but it was a simple job.” She says quietly, placing gentle open mouthed kisses and nuzzling along his jaw. His hands tighten their hold on her and pull them closer together. 

She’s missed this, missed  _ him _ . The last 6 months have been hard, not seeing her sister or partner. Only texts and phone calls from him as she recovered. 

“Then why are you  _ here _ sweetheart.” He demands, voice tight with a mixture of emotions. 

She sighs and leans in to whisper in his ear. "See,  _ Crackle _ , the error you and V.I.L.E. tend to make, even after knowing me for so long... is to assume that V.I.L.E. comes before  _ her _ , or  _ you _ for that matter, when it just never will. I’ve been forced to choose between them all of my life, and guess what?  _ It’ll always be Carmen _ ". 

She doesn’t give him much time to process before she steals a kiss from him. Which turns into two, then three, and then they’re making out, hands grasping and tugging, lips and teeth sliding and nipping over each other. 

It’s only as the train comes to a complete stop does she force herself to pull away from his hold (and lips). “I’ll see you back at V.I.L.E., Crackle.” She says softly. 

And with that she pushes herself off of him and stands up, grabbing her bag as she does, and is out the door before he collects himself and realizes she’s cuffed him to the seat. 

She grins and laughs as she hears him cursing and yelling at her that he’s gonna get her back for this.

“You’ll have to catch me first!” She calls back with a laugh before running off to the rendezvous point with her sister. They have enough time to meet for a few hours before they have to catch their flights out of Paris, her sister to wherever, and her back to V.I.L.E.

Things are finally getting better. Soon they’ll all be together. 

White- Marian is happy. 

Until she gets back to the island and isn’t. 

* * *

**Bold lines/words taken from episode 1 and 2**

_ Authors note: _

So…..hi there! It is I, Stars! Here with a new fandom. 

I binged Carmen SanDiego last week and fell in love. (Tho I grew up with the games too as a kid so it’s an old fandom as well) The lovely NordicTwin started chatting with me and we came up with amazing ideas and it just exploded. 

So here’s a new fic series by me (with help from NordicTwin, the little enabler that she is)

Ngl, I’m so so excited for this and have been having the best time planning and brainstorming ideas and writing things down. 

NordicTwin wrote the wonderful summary for this fic and has helped immensely with the chapter. 

There’s not a set game plan for the series currently. Most likely jumping around episodes or something. May show what’s going on outside of the episodes? We’ll see though. There will of course be changes to the series from canon but some things will stay the same. 

So many ideas (and au ideas that we’ve up come with already lol) and fluffy cute moments. And angst too. Can’t forget the angst. 

Feel free to ask any questions for clarification on things! I shall do my best to answer it it’s not a spoiler!

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it and continue to read more!

  * C. S. Stars



  
  


**Finished & Published: January 21, 2020**

**Edited: January 26, 2020**

  
  



End file.
